How
by luverofthings
Summary: SPOILER FOR CHILD'S PLAY


A knock at the door, made him whip his head around. The room started spinning as he made his way to the door, "Who the fuck is it?" he growled as he opened the door.

She stared at him, mouth agape. He looked like shit. His glasses where off, he hadn't shaved, he had sweat pants on and a tank top, his hair was mussed up on end. She looked past him to see beer bottles and liquor bottles strung around the room.

It had been two weeks since Reuben's death and nobody had had any contact with Danny. He didn't answer phone calls. He had put in for personal time, or "beat himself up" time as Flack called it.

He knew he was drunk, his mind in a haze, but he knew it was a woman. Short brown hair. Lindsay? What was she doing here? God, he hoped it was her. Seeing her made him have a sudden urge. Seeing her always made him have urges. He just hoped she didn't mind this one.

He took her hard and fast. She could have told him no, could have pushed him off her, but it had been so long that he had shown any interest in her that she didn't care. She knew he was drunk, she could taste the mixture of beer and whiskey on his lips and tongue. He even smelled like a brewery.

After he was finished, he collapsed on the couch, passing out. He would never hurt her, she knew that for a fact, not physically anyway. He didn't force her, but he hadn't been very gentle either.

She almost felt dirty. It was hard. So hard she felt like she had been torn in two. She had bite marks on her upper chest and neck from his sloppy attempts to kiss her. She felt like crying. She felt used. Silently she gathered and put on her clothes, and left. Danny's sleeping form passed out, and naked.

Two weeks later, Danny had come back to work, the 'incident' never spoken between them. He didn't even remember from what she could tell. He was still very distant, even cold at times, like she had done something wrong.

But Lindsay had been feeling sick, throwing up several times a day, falling asleep doing paperwork. She found out the reason why, that day.

"Danny, I uh….I'm pregnant," she told him flatly, but still stuttered a little.

"Huh? Why are you tellin' me?" he sputtered out. They hadn't been together in over a month. Sure he had wanted to start a family with her in the past, but they weren't together anymore.

"Look, I'm not expecting anything from you, I just thought you should know," she explained. She turned to leave their office.

A thought coursed through him, why it took so long to hit him, he didn't know. Who the hell was the father? Who's ass was he gonna have to kick? Was the guy gonna be there for her and the kid? "Who's ass am I gonna have to kick?" he said, he hoped it sounded like he was joking.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Is the father gonna be there for you? Cause if he isn't, I can get Flack together and we can kick his ass," he had missed her so much and lately all the conversations they had just left him feeling uncomfortable.

"I just told the father like five minutes ago, you'll have to discuss the being there for me thing with him," he really didn't remember, she realized.

Huh? She hasn't left the room for the last twenty minutes, the only person she has been talking two has been me. Is she saying I'M the father? "Let me get this straight, your saying WE," he gestures between the two of them, "are having a baby?" he asked in shock.

"Yep," she whispered.

"How?" he was dumbfounded. They had ALWAYS used protection, she went on the pill, and he'd wear a condom.

She explained to him, the night they last had sex, he hadn't worn a condom and she had stopped taking her medicine because she hadn't planned on having sex with ANYBODY.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked. "Do you want to get married? Do we date again?"

"I'm not to sure myself," she admitted. "How about we just take it on day at a time? We could go to a movie tonight, if you like?"

"I think that would be nice," he said.

He took a tentative step toward her, then another so he was an arms length away. Slow he brought his hand up to her abdomen stopping before he touched her, he looked into her eyes as if asking for permission, and she closed her eyes and nodded 'yes.' He touched her belly softly, delicately running his fingers over her still flat womb. He felt wetness land on his hand; he looked up to see tears flowing freely from her eyes.

He brought his hands up to frame her face, his thumbs pushing the tears away, "We good?" he asked hopefully.

"I just never thought you would touch me like this again," she said honestly.

"Would it be inappropriate of me to kiss you right now? I mean, you are havin' my kid and all," he teased.

"Shut up and kiss me already, would ya Messer," she smiled at him.

And kiss her he did.


End file.
